The elimentaly new mews
by The Deamon Girl
Summary: It's been a few years or so now and the earth is once again in peril but this time they decide to atack the US. So Ryou goes In serch of new mews around. He has been searching for a while when a new girl joins his class. And this is where our story begins. The new girl is strong with an aditude as fiery as her hair, but don't let her here you say that. Read to out more!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer I dont owne tokio mew mew

i know the story is going to start out a little slow so ill tell you ahead of time the action starts in ch 4


	2. Chapter 1 fire girl

**Any and all feedback apreciated!**

**if any likes the story enough Ill be happy to continue at a faster pase, but if not im pretty much wrighting for my own entertainent so I was thinking of dabboling in a cupple stories at once.**

Her fiery hair flew in outrage as she turned to face her opponent eyes flashing an emrold green. Her victome, a rather popular boy who was paying more attention to her hair than the who it belonged to made fatale mistake of continuing hisj line of conversatinon. "Your burning your way across my heart that is." He smiled at his "clever" words placing a hand over his forehead melodramaticily.

"I am most certanly not a hot tamale or yours hec i dont even know you leave me alone." She smoldered.

"ahh quite the firey temper you have there hu?" he said raising his eyebrows segustively.

"Say one more thing about fire or heat and i'll make you regret it."

He finally pried his eyes from her hair and realised she wasnt joaking. He was anoyed this wasn't what he thought would hapen when he greeted the new girl in school. "Wait I only ment that you have cool hair! Its the color of fire! Where did you get it done." he said desprately.

"Yeah and i told you to leave me and my hair out of it!" the new girl snapped.

"Sheesh if you didnt want people to comment about it then maby you shouldn't have died it!" The girl layed him out flat with one punch turning abruptly and storming away.

_Yeah so what if my hair is fiery red its not like I can do anything about it. Thats just the color its always been. Maybe i should try to dye it again_. But as one of the blue strands from her last atempt fell into her face she quickly expelled the thought. Last time she tried to die her hair brown her hair refused to comply the anoyed hairdresser tried everything. The only coler that actually stayed in her hair was the little blue strands that only succeded in making her hair look even more fire like. She sighed _I really could have handled that confrentation better its not really his fault, but I wish people would leave me alown about my hair. ItS only the first day of school and I am allready getting myself into trouble._

The bell rang and she snapped back to reality shoot where is my first class! As she burst into the clasroom the teacher was just starting class. Everyone stoped and stared as she blushed and said awkwardly um sorry I was late I ummm kinda got lost. The teacher sighed "Im gussing your Phoenix the transfer?"

The boy from earlier shickered in the back of class, and suddenly she did not feel so bad about the bruse she figured was forming on his sholder. "Yeah technically but I go Anna."

"Well Anna you and mat can enjoy detention tomarow along with Ryou"

"wait me?" said a blond boy near the front.

"Yes for having too many unexcussed absences in my class." the blond boy Ryou rolled his eyes muttering _I shouldnt have to be here now. "_And if you skip detention again for your 'sience experiments' again...

"but it is academic"

"Yes and while I believe that given its you" She looked at him like he was weird "unfortunately this is math class not science class so show up."

"well there is a lot of math innvolved in all sciences".

"so class today we are talking about..." and so the class began

About a quarter way throughout class Ryou took out a small machine and started messing with it it sparked and a flash blinded everyone, byt before he could see the readout the teacher took it from him "My class room is not a chem lab Ryou! What even is this thing it looks like it took a picture of the class... in 3D maybe...? But what are all these read outs and a mew scale is that some kinda sience term i wonder... what even is this thing Ryou and is it going to explode on me like the last one?"

"The last one didnt explode it just fell apart violently... and this one um detects certain um differences in someone's geneics...it doesnt really matter."

"Hey why is flame hair the only one thats red."yelled the kid behind the teacher

"Its Anna" the new girl growled.

"She's red! let me see." said Ryou snatching it and staring at it for a while. He muttered about needing to talk to someone.

"So are you gona tell us or just leave us in spence." someone elce said.

"oh umm right ..it says she is an inanament object, and um .. it can't scan her."

"So whats it say about me" someone piped up.

"Theoretically it could tell me but it ... umm is not finished yet." to this everyone groaned. Then the teacher sighed and back to the front of the class to stated teaching again. But all through class he kept staring at her and messing with random machenery untill even she niticed and glared at him.


	3. Chapter 2 a pink caffe

**Hi demon girl here, I'm your narrador. Come to think of it that name is a little embarising** **but considering I made this account like a million years ago I'll just go with it. Final are coming up fast so good luck hitting the books! I really do hope you like my story and please comment (even if it's negative). Anyway back to the story :)**

_AFTER THE FINAL BELL..._

Sigh _I think I managed to get everyone to hate me again._ Anna groaned silently as she slammed her locker.

"You don't have to kill it you know. Did it insult your hair or something." A bland voice said from behind her. As she turned she realized it was the Ryou character from before.

"And what business is it of yours." Imitating his folded arms.

He rolled his eyes and said "come on" grabbing her fore arm and starting to drag her down the hall.

She reared violently throwing her hand to the side "and why would I do that, where would I be going to?"

He glanced at the machine in his other hand and lied through I teeth "I want to fix it."

"And you want me to come because it thinks im a desk." She sighed thinking _well I wanted to make friends right_ "I have nothing better to do I guess."

_AT THE NEW MEW CAFE..._

"We are going to a frilly pink cafe because..."

"I own it and my lab is in the basement" he said with a straight face.

Wahahahahahahaha "Your kidding me right" she said between gasps for breath. "Well I was certainly not expecting that." He dragged her toward the door. "All right mister serious inventor dude." She soluted him goofily. He gave her a withering glare.

_Ops that was supposed to be funny?_ She blushed and followed him inside the only noise coming from the keys clipped to her belt. **And yes the inside looked just like the original cafe mew mew.** She suddenly felt awkward in the frilly environment. Anna wasn't goth or anything, but she wasn't ms frilly pink either. She wore her typical turquoise shirt black skirt silver belt and brown leggings with sneakers. As the odd couple marched through the caffe there wasn't a single person who didn't look their way. Once through the kitchen door they met up with another man.

"Wesley this is Anna, Anna Wesley. She'll be helping us on our project, and no I haven't explained about our project to her yet. Anna do you mind sitting here for a moment while I talk to Wesley?" Said Ryou.

"Um you mean the medical device thing, is there more to it?" Anna hesitated.

"He means what we need you to do hourly wages and Stuf." Explained Wesley

"Yeah so just stay there a min why we talk." Snapped Ryou

"Security I'm sure you understand here have some cake." Apologized Wesley.

"Um ... sure I guess " she sat at the table with a piece of cake at it and cautiously tried it. It was so amassing that she forgot how weird the gruyes wee acting.

**In the basement...**

"You sure about this Ryou"

"Yes her readings were off the charts but... this makes me un easy its almost it's two live inside her"

"If it is two it's no animal I know of besides we are only injecting her with the wolf dna so that should be the only one to respond."

" I hope you're right Wesley. But she is the first one powerful enough to set off the others." Ryou said as he pushed the button.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

Anna finished off the cake and stared out the window into the caffe. _It doesn't look like there is anyone out serving people? I wonder weather that's Ryou's job? If so he is not doing a good job at it running to the basement. I wonder..._and then the room went black.

Once the two boys got up stares they took her temperature which was unusually high for. A transformation and put her in a bed, her hair slightly glowing.


	4. Chapter 3 a mew what

**I wrote a little more on the story so I figgured I'd share it with you rather than waiting till i had eno to fill a real chapter. Please stick with me just a little bit longer till after finals Sorry kids dosent get easier after highschool. Spoiler **_**I**__**intend**__**to**_** make **_**Ryou**__**less**__**pathetic**__**and**__**Anna**__**more**__**spunky**__**teasing**__**angry**__**and**__**less**__**stuck**__**up**__**jerk**__**as**__**the**__**story**__**goes**__**on**__**and**__**we**__**get**_** to **_**know**__**her**__**better**_**. Or that's the plan anyways bur if you prefer something else have no clue what I was talking about you can always sugest something else in the comments I'll be excited to hear from you. - demon girl**

When she woak up in what she assumed was a back room of the pink caffe confused and disoriented. Sitting up in bed she noticed Ryou and Wesley talking to a laptop in a corner. "What's going on." snapped Anna.

A voice squealed from the computer "Ooo is that the new mew"

"sssshhh not yet pudding."

"New what? Who are you?" Anna said irritated.

"Um it's complicated.." Ryou was interrupted by an enthusiastic pudding

"Not really we are superheroes that fight evil aliens and predicites that want to take over the planet and...mph...mmmuph... animal girls ...muph ..." * scuffling* "and your one too."

Anna stared for a moment uncomprehending "wow"

" I know cool isn't it " chirped pudding

" I didn't peg you as the rol playing type but I mean whatever floats your boat"

" it's not like that "

"Don't worry I won't tell " said Anna smirking.

*sigh* "here hold this." Ryo placed a pendent in her hand

"Were not role playing we really do fight aliens." Exclaimed pudding

"Hehe little sisters got to love them..." _I can't exactly just have her transform she would probably wack my head off for that but if I can get her to hold the pendant until I get around to explaining maby I can salvage this mess. "_Anyway um we wanted to figure out how to make that machine work right? We need to umm have you do different activities to se if it will recognize you. That device will tell our machine in the back stuff. So let's have you read or act out something and record the data. I just have to find something for you to read and..."

"Here read this its a play sorta." said the green haired girl holding the paper she had been writing on up to the screen.

" umm sure I guess as Ichigo fire sorceress the spun around ..."

" no you have to do the actions too put some Perot into it." Piped in the pink hired one.

" oh right I guess I'm Ichigo " Anna spun awkwardly "mew mew power metamorphoses" them she kissed the pendant.

"NOOOO!" Ryou lunged towards her but it was already too late the damage had been done.

As the light faded and Anna got a look at herself in the mirror she screamed.

Here lacy red top had a rose pattern and showed quite a bit of cleavage that she normally hid behind modest clothes, and only went to mid stomach. It was lined with green ribbon that brought out the forest green of her eyes. Her skirt had a similar green ribbon for the wait line and the frilly rosy fabric for the short skirt. Silver chains were draped over the skirt disappearing into her green waistline. Under the shirt she had forest green layers of skirt and a pare of shorts. And on her feet were black boots with a silver zipper and buckle. Then she noticed something behind her and just about fell over backwards. On her back were huge red dragon wings that shocked her so much she almost didn't notice the grey wolf ears and tail. And worst of all if her hair had looked like fire before it pailed when compared to her new hair which literally glowed to say the least. "WHAT AM I WEARING! Wings ears tail! And my hair!" She said dazed. Then screamed "I CAN'T BE SEEN LIKE THIS." Stumbling backward and tripping over her wings and tail.

"Well you couldn't have died that hair." Ryou smirked

"WHAT ABOUT THIS IS FUNNY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME ! I'M IM A MONSTER!"

"No your mew mew and you had the right stuff we just helped ti along a bit. And I have no clue where the wings or horns came from but listen the earth is in danger and only you can save it."

"LISTEN YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN I DONT CARE IF OSTRICHES ARE BURN THE WORLD TO THE GROUND. CHANGE ME BACK NOW."

" If you calm down you can change your form back by just wishing for it you allredy know how. But you won't completely loose your mew power until the danger to thee earth is over that's how it worked for them too"said Ryou pointing to the girl on the screen.

"I KNOW HOW HU. WELL I ALSO KnOW HOW TO SAY NO. So find some other money to do your bidding I'm leaving and if you talk to me again I'll make you wish you hadn't." She detransformed and headed toward the door.

"Are you so much a coward as to let everyone on earth dye without even trying to save them from the way you acted at school I'm have thought you liked fighting."

She looked over her shoulder and with a sad shake of her head ash said "how would you know you don't even know me." And walked out the door.

**Ps. Spoiler alert she does have a sweet and funny side hidden behind all that awkwardnessand defnsiveness**


	5. Chapter 4 Villins life You

**Sorry its been so long but here is the next part. I have no clue how often im gona post so... but I'll get around to ir eventually. Just remember coments tend to bring encouragement or insparation. I hope you like it**

She stormed down the stairs her thoughts whirling through her mind. As she reached the bottom step, she realized that she was still holding the power pendant. She glance back at the café and glared. Then Anna threw the power pendant at the door and imbedded it all the way through the wood. Last thing she needed in her life was more danger or more chances to spill her freakish blood. How in the world would she explain this to her family.

Ryou was just reaching for the door handle when a loud crack announced the arrival of a yellow spherical object two inches from his face. "That door was solid oak!" He said jamming the pendent back to the other side. By the time he finally got it out she had vanished. Snatching up the pendant he ran toward her house glad he looked it up a couple hours ago. Finally he saw her hood pulled low and called out. She turned back glared and vanished into a crowd of people watching some sort of show. "Alien alert alien alert" said miny mew. Ryou cursed under his breath and started pushing through the crowd trying to get to Anna before the Alien could.

As Anna reached the front she wondered how long it would take for him to give up rolling her eyes she flicked her eyes toward the show noticing a strange glow to the knife the actor was using to threaten the audience. "You humanos now belong to us how dare you laugh at me. I am your master." Then he flung the knife toward some guy's head. She leaped and caught it moments before impact leaping onto the stage with a dramatic flair.

"Oh come now villains like you shouldn't be handling such sharp objects with such little care. And what's with those cliche lines." Anna criticized as she tossed the knife in a bush across the street. The crowd cheered and she wondered how she would get out of this mess. The guy stared at her in shock. "Aw cat got your tung?"

"How dare you foolish human."

"You know there is a peaceful solution to this right? You can either live as a human or go back to wherever your came from. Killing and owning humans are not options."

"How about I just kill you. Troublesome human." He drew a sword and slashed at her. She jumped and ended upon top of the blade.

"You're pretty strong hu?" She said then hooked one of her feet below the sword and twisted rolling and coming up so ward in hand. They went on like this for a while him tossing sharp objects at her and her dodging and deflecting the misiles. All the while he was making threats and she retorted with witty comebacks. **Sorry I got bored. **Until finally she pinned him against the wall with his sword "I win!" she announced cheerfully to the crowd and then whispered under her breath "Give up now and go back to wherever you came from or else I'll drag you into the woods and kill you. Your lucky I was holding back today."

"Unfortunately for you villains don't play by the rules and I too was holding back." He sneered as he used his magic to pin her to the other side of the stage. "You know your pretty strong for a weak willed human I think I might keep you around for a while." He said walking over.

"That will be your last words smelly man." Anna snarled

"Smelly man?"

"You reek of rocket fuel and something I haven't come in contact with before. So yeah smelly."

He raised one eyebrow "You have ... interesting insults." She looked towards the audience and flushed. She quickly pulled her hood lower only to have the alien rip it off her head and pin her tighter. She struggled as her hair flared about her head. He smiled wickedly. "Looks like my doggy has a sensitive sense of smell. Oh yes you'll be a valuable little guard doggy indeed."

She growled and snapped at him. "I am not a dog!"

"Then what's with your little doggy ears." He said playing with one of them.

She blushed. "Get your hands off my ears." She cursed under her breath _popping out my ears just like a puppy how embarrassing. _ Aloud she said "I'm a wolf not a dog and stop touching them! Otherwise I'll ... I'll ... I'll bite your hand off."

"All right little wolfy but what's with the hair It's o pretty.

Then she fumed "You leave me and my hair out of it you hear me!" Suddenly see hands burst into flames and she fell to the floor. The alien jumped back in shock and she lunged at him just missing him as he teleported out of her reach. "The names Skullkin by the way. Who knew this planet was home to such interesting little creatures! I think I want to study you a little longer in your natural environment my pet, but good by for now I have a few errands I need to run. She growled and lunged at him again only to have him disappear in her face.

At this point Ryou walked up onto the stage "And that is how our hero the flame wolf Saved the day by chasing off the evil alien. Round of applause to our hero." The crowd cheered. Ryou helped her off the ground being carful not to touch her smoking hand and lead her in a bow.


	6. Chapter 5 an angry mew

**Hi its been a while hasn't it ... i had some of this chapter wrillen earlier but didnt feel like confusing you all so I wated youll see why it kinga takes a strange twist you might or midht not have seen coming... so yeah enjoy ang review!**

Once they were off stage she snatched her hand away and growled. "This is all your fault. What's with the ears!"

"It happens from time to time I'll have Ichigo explain once we get back to the caffe..."

"No, you know what forget it, I'm done. Leave me alone I'm busy. I'm going home and if I ketch you following me again I won't be afraid to hurt you." She said storming off down the road.

Shocked Ryou watches her leave and stands there for a few minutes until his phone rings. "Hello ... oh hi Kisshu ... the new mew ... we'll actually there might be a slight problem with her ... no she just refuses to join."

" what's wrong with you just explain the world is at stake! Or make her! How hard is it to get one measly human to help she doesn't even have a power pendant."Said a newly materialized Kisshu.

Ryou hung up the phone and the two started walking back to the caffe. "Not as easy as you think she is crazy strong and is down right hostil toward me."

" You're such a weakling she is just a girl try throwing Westly at her he tends to get along with people better."

"She would tear him apart no way and I'm plenty good with people."

This's went on for an hour or two until Ryou said "Wel if you think you can do better then you are free to trY!"

"May be I will this her address." He said grabbing the paper and telloporting away

On her way home Anna received a phone call. " ... A wiven i'm on my way just keep it contained until I get there I've got some steam to blow off." Then she hung up the phone and ran faster than any human possibly could.

When she got home she saw the hunters of her pack in animal form surrounding a mini pink and purple dragon like creature. In a matter of minutes she had defeated the best single-handedly and sent it back to its territory. The fight was so short that she hadn't had a chance to work off much of her anger. The members of her pack noticed this and made sure to give her a wide birth as they all headed back to the apartment complex that the pack owned.

As Anna was nearing her house she saw a shiver of green and a boy appeared with big ears and green hair. She growled "Are you in league with that beast you fickle feay, have you come to support your subordinate."

"Umm yeah I guess, he is not my..." The confused Kish was interrupted by a iron hair stick impaling his arm. "Hey!"

"Then go back to your beast." She snarled charging at him with her other stick. She attacked furiously. A confused Kisshu barely managing to dodge the red haired maniac. "This is Skywood pack territory and you don't have an invitation." A pack of various predators crept in closer and looked as if they might join the fight.

_I've got to get out of here!_ Thought Kisshu grabbing the read head's needle barring arms and telloporting. While telloporting her arms grew thin and harry and something furry brushed against his legs. As they appeared in the caffe snarling wolf teeth snapped together inches from his nose. He dropped her quickly only to see a beautiful red wolf dance out of his reach growling. As she lounged for him again he got into a wrestling match with her. She managed to bite him a few times before he finally managed to pin her down. He was angry now and decided to pay her back for his now bleeding hip and bit down hard on the only part of her he would reach without being eaten. As his fangs punctured her fragile ear she yelped and stopped struggling exposing her neck to him. Kish panted "That will teach you not to bite me."

" Kish I thought you were going to talk to the new mew and try to convince her to help why are you rolling on the ground with that dog!"

"I got a little distracted and thought it would be easier to bring her here."

" ... Kish when I said she had red hair i meant she was a red haired human not dog."

Kish yelled. "She was human. When I told her I was helping you she went ballistic tried to kill me with sharp metal sticks. Then a bunch of animals seemed like they were going to join in so I grabbed her and came here. When I got here she looked like this."

"You said that you were in legue with the dragon creature I defeated does this mean you both sent him. You attack my pack and I attack back." Said the newly transformed girl much to Ryou's shock.

"What dragon creature the only one I am in league with is this creature. I bet the other aliens are responsible for whatever attacked you." Exclaimed Kishu.

Anna rolled her eyes "What ever just get off me. I still don't trust you. And sending a dumb wiven into our territory after giving me giant wings doesn't help. Let me just warn you now you're not doing yourself any favors."

"Why should I do that you'll just bite me again. Threatening me is not going to make me want to let go. Why did you turn into a wolf you were doing better as a human anyway."

"Well maybe I just think you're tasty." She snapped.

"Oh well then maybe I ought to have another nibble at your ear. See if you're as tasty as I am." Kish said raising an eyebrows with a voice full of inundo and a smirk playing across his lips.

Anna's face colored and her ears and tail popped out "That's not what I meant you know that's not what I meant." She whimpered a little and squirmed. Then started thrashing wildly almost freeing herself before Kishu flew up into the air dangling her by her arms and grunting in pain from the knee she had jammed into his stomach.

Suddenly the door opened and Westly walked in "I'm pretty sure that is not a very efficient way to ask for help you two. Can you put her down." As Kisshu placed her on the floor Wesley took her hand and said(insert rose background) "Forgive us please those two are a bit rough around the edges but they mean well."

(Insert dark purple swirl background.) Anna takes her hand away and stared at him for a few seconds looking confused. Then she becomes anoyed. "Well whatever I need to get back to my pack they are probably in a panic by now thanks to you all. I would also like to know what's going on, what manner of creature you are, and what you are doing in my pack's territory."

"Pack?" Westly blinks.

"Apparently where wolves exist." Says Ryou nonchalantly.

"Shifters thank you very much."

"I am a cynoclon, there human." Says Kisshu.

Suddenly Anna's phone rung and she answered. "Yes I'm fine ... no you don't need to track my phone I know where I am ... if I told you where I was you would send the whole pack... no they are no threat ...I told you I had it handled ... I'm coming back right now you don't need to send the pack to rip them to shreds ... it was a mistake I have it handled... as second in command I demand you call them off ... well tell them if they don't get their buts home I'll be in charge of their punishment... oh alpha umm sorry I'm breaking up shhhh ask Kacy shhhh" then she turned off her phone.

The trio of boys stared open jawed at her. "Well you better tell me what's going on quick and it better be something easily explained to a pack of angry shifters. Then green and telloporting can take me home and leave before he becomes dinner. That is unless you want a bunch of shifters terming apart you and this fine establishment you have here."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter please review wether positive or negitive i dont mind ill appreciate the feedback either way. it helps me know where my readers want me to go.**


End file.
